The Ice Left Behind
by sam12097
Summary: Emma and Regina have a affair while Emma is being courted to Hook. Regina leaves Emma one night unable to keep hiding. Emma finds out she's pregnant and it turns out to be Regina's. Hook and Emma have there own child, Anna. The rest loosely follows the plot of Frozen, with a few changes here and there. (Also almost everyone lives. Have faith)
1. Chapter 1

_Twenty years later_

"Princess! Wake up! It's coronation day." John called from outside the younger princesses door.

Anna sat up in bed and wiped her eyes sleepily. "Wha? I've been awake this entire time. John don't be so foolish."

"Then we expect you downstairs in ten minutes. The gates will be opened soon."

Anna heard footsteps walk down the hall. It took her a moment before her eyes snapped opened fully. "The gates are opening today!" She jumped out of bed and ran to get ready.

Finally the gates that had been shut since she was a baby where opening today, her coronation day. She had spent since her sister was 10 and she was 8 without her older sister, her father telling her it was for her own safety. But she never could figure out why her sister was dangerous. She didn't seem dangerous. Her mother always told her to listen to her father, even though even at a young age Anna knew her mother was the true ruler of the kingdom.

Anna raced downstairs and saw her sister sitting at the table. She froze for a moment at the sight of her sister sitting there. She had grown up so much in the past 10 years. It broke Anna 's heart that she didn't get to watch it happen. "Hey sis. Long time no see." She tried weakly.

"Wow. You look amazing." Elsa said quietly. "I remember when you were just a little girl, always asking for piggyback rides."

"Thank you. You've grown up to become a beautiful woman." Anna smiled. "Welcome out of your room by the way." She winked to let her sister know that she was kidding.

"Yeah..." Elsa bit her lip and looked down.

"Hey." She walked next to her and went to reach out for her sister, but she flinched away. Anna 's hand fell to her own lap. "I'm sorry. I was kidding."

Elsa nodded and Anna trailed off. "I'll see you soon. Gotta finish getting dressed and all." Anna stood to leave and glanced back at her sister, who didn't look like her at all. Where Anna had red hair, rumored to be from her fathers side, Elsa had blonde hair to the point it was almost white . "See you." She turned out and walked away.

Anna walked through the familiar halls which were soon to be filled with people. Strangers. Little flashes of her life without her sister, and eventually no one but caretakers, filled her mind. She was excited, but the quietness was about to be shattered for one glorious day. Then she'd be forced back into the darkness of this huge castle, alone once more. Her sister would retreat back into her room, or even worse block off a entire hall so she had more room to be queen. But what Queen refused to come out and see her people? She hoped that she would get that job, being the face of the kingdom for her sister. Anna planned on asking as soon as she got the chance, she wanted out of this infernal castle. Now.

Elsa stood in front of a mirror, checking herself over. She wanted to look her best, and not like her other parent. Regina. Hook, she couldn't bring herself to call him father after everything, despised the little bits of the winner of his wife's heart in her. She was seen as a reminder of his lost. Elsa pulled on her gloves, a visual aid in the attempt to keep the magic in her down. Both her parents said that she was dangerous if she let the power loose, and Emma never lied to her. Unless there was a damn good reason behind it. But if there was a good reason behind this lie Elsa never got the chance to hear it, considering her mother was dead at the bottom of the ocean. With a breath she left the room to announce to the guards to open up the doors.

Anna left the empty halls and heard people running around up above her. The gates were opening. There were going to be actual real life people in the halls that haven't held a ball in 10 years. She gathered up her skirts and ran out into the main hall. She wanted to greet everyone, see who was coming, and maybe find love.

She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she was a bit of a sap. She wanted a true love like her parents and grandparents. It seemed so wonderful, having someone to lean on, to trust, to spend the rest of you life with. Someone who wouldn't slam doors in your face, or tell you to go away. She'd be loved again. Something that hadn't happened in ten years. Anna couldn't help a little bounce as the large doors opened up and the faces of hundreds of strangers appeared, looking at her with wide eyes. The princess had grown up.

"Hi." She said weakly. "Please, come in. The gates are finally opened, best make good use of it." Anna smiled as the first people pushed into the castle, greeting Anna as they walked in. A hour later the last little boy was greeted into the halls. Elsa was standing stiffly at the top of the stairs, smiling and nodding at passer-bys. Anna walked up next her. "Aren't you going to great them? I mean you are the queen."

Elsa blinked once. "You've been doing a wonderful job. I was actually going to ask you to be the face of the kingdom. You seem personable, I can deal with the business end of things. I would just need you to be with the people."

Anna looked over at her sister, dumbfounded. "You mean it?"

"Of course. I've heard that you've been looking forward to this since you heard the gates were opening. You deserve to see the world Anna." Elsa spoke like she had thought long and hard about this, and it seemed practiced. Maybe it was for all Anna knew. She didn't know what Elsa did all day in her room.

"I have been!" Anna said, excited. "I'd be honored to be the face of the country."

"Wonderful." Elsa sighed like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. "We should go. We need to be in place soon for the ceremony."

"Of course. Let's go." Anna ran down the steps gleefully, she wouldn't have to be stuck in this castle. She would be free of these stuffy walls with no one to talk to.

The music swelled through the room. Anna was reminded of a wedding as she stood to the side. Music, walking down a aisle with a train, two people waiting for you at the end... She shook her head and watched Elsa walk towards her, obviously nervous. Anna smiled encouragingly at her. Elsa got to the end and took a deep breath. Anna didn't pay much attention to the man speaking, except for when he told Elsa to take off her gloves. Both sisters looked at him in shock. Elsa never took off her gloves. He shrugged and Elsa handed her gloves to her sister. She quickly took the items and turned.

"All hail Elsa Jones, Queen of the Enchanted Forest." Rang out through the hall, a second passed and Elsa quickly put on her gloves, smiling slightly.

Later that night was the ball. Elsa and Anna stayed close to each other in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"So how does it feel? To be queen?" Anna asked her sister.

"I feel the same way I did when I woke up. Just out in public for the first time." Elsa shrugged as her eyes scanned the room, keeping an eye out for people wishing to speak to the royal family.

After a few more minutes of the sisters chattering a older man walked up to them. "Hello you majestys. I'm one of the Enchanted Forest's biggest trade partners, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He looked straight at Elsa and Anna could feel her sister stiffen up from beside her.

"I can dance with you sir. My sister isn't one for dancing." Anna tried, but he only had eyes for her older sister.

"Sir. Me and my sister have-" Elsa nodded in agreement.

"One dance isn't going to kill you know is it?" He replied with a grin. Elsa looked over at her sister and took the man's hand, heading out onto the dance floor.

Anna watched with careful eyes, not wanting him to try anything. After a dance he wouldn't get her go back to her sisters side. Anna made a move to walk forward but found it impossible. After another dance Elsa tried to pull away from the man but his grip tightened. Anna walked forward towards the pair. "Let her go." She tried in her most demanding voice.

Elsa tore away from him and backed up towards her sister. "Leave." She demanded. He lurched towards the sisters and Elsa flung her arm up to protect Anna, causing a massive wall of ice to form. Gasp where heard from around the room as she slowly backed up, glancing around from person to person.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, shocked. "Where?"

"I have to go." Elsa said, backing up slowly towards the doors.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna reached a hand out to touch her sister.

"Anna don't. I'm dangerous." Elsa finched away from the hand.

"Get her! She froze me!" Anna turned around the see the archduke stuck in ice. Just his hand, but still.

Elsa took off out of the castle, Anna right on her heels. "Elsa wait!" The ground started to freeze under Elsa's shoes as she ran, the air getting colder and colder. A crowd soon followed and the air got colder and colder.

At the edge of the lake Elsa turned to face her sister. "Anna, leave me alone. You're safe here. Go be the queen the people deserve."

"Elsa!" Anna reached out to grab her sister but it was too late. The blonde had taken off, turning the water to ice as she ran away from everything, the walls, her past, and her people.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa kept running, not certain on where she was headed. Just away. Away from all of the people that thought she was a monster, or just like her mother. She eventually found herself on the top of the nearby mountain, where all of the ice gathers would find the ice. The young blonde wrapped her arms around herself and she trudged through the snow. "Stupid Duke." She muttered to herself. "Stupid Hook, stupid mom for leaving me alone with my powers. Stupid Regina. Stupid me. Just stupid stupid stupid Elsa." She kept walking till she was at the top. "You thought you were free. Free from your powers now that you were Queen. Well you aren't queen anymore and you definitely don't have control of your powers." She sat down overlooking the rest of the world. She waved her hand and heard something crunch in the snow.

"Fuck." She turned around to see a turtle, not just any turtle though. When she was younger and shoved in her room she had an imaginary friend, but she made him out of snow and ice. His name was Olaf. Often times she'd let Anna play with him when there parents weren't around. But he was her only company. A talking, lovable turtle.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"What is this?" He asked, looking around.

"Snow, ice, wind, life." Elsa said, defeated. "Welcome back to the freak show buddy."

Olaf walked forward and put his head on her lap. "You just going to sit up here and be sad or are you going to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Build a house. You're going to die out here, and what will happen to your dream of meeting Regina then?"

Elsa looked over at the turtle and sighed. "I hate it when you're right." She stood and cracked her knuckles. "Alright. For moms." She stood up and brushed the snow off of her dress. She looked around and took a deep breath. "Olaf get up here." She picked the small turtle up off the ground and onto her shoulder. "Let's see what my mother gave me." Elsa closed her eyes and waved her arms, picturing a large castle, more elegant than the one back home. She left herself rise off the ground, but ice form under her feet.

"Whoa..." Olaf whispered from her shoulder as Elsa fell to the ground. She looked around and smiled at her work.

"I'm never going back. The past is in the past. I'm letting that life go." She pointed at the corner of the room and a table appeared with a bowl of apples on it. "All Hail Elsa Mills, Queen of Ice Castle." A small smile came over her lips as she started making furniture for her new home.

While Elsa was making her new home up on the mountain, Anna was plotting to bring her down. A winter had made its way onto the land, and Anna knew only her sister could stop it. Everyone was under orders to remain silent about what they had seen but the gossiping was strong and soon the entire kingdom knew that Elsa had caused it. The only reason everyone wasn't hunting her down was because Anna claimed Elsa knew how to fix it.

The day after the storm hit Anna took off into the forest, not bothering to bring any supplies in hope for a quick retrieval.

Thirty minutes into the trip and she realized how stupid she was. She headed towards a small store and went in search of someone to take her to the top of Ice Mountain, what seemed to be the center of the storm. She saw a sled, and a reindeer, outside of the small shack. Anna went inside and saw two people talking to the clerk.

"Excuse me?" She asked, nervous. The trio kept arguing about carrots, or something of the sort.

Anna stood there quietly for a moment before speaking above them. "Excuse me?!" All three turned to look at Anna, surprised.

The shorter of the three pulled down the scarf covering there nose. "Hey, sorry. My idiot of a brother forgot the money for carrots so now we can't feed Sven." She glared at the taller ice man who took down his scarf as well.

"Well maybe if someone was faster at cutting ice." He snapped back.

"At least I don't talk to a reindeer."

"Hey!"

"Anyway." The woman spoke, she had green eyes and dirty blonde hair, while her brother had the same blonde hair but brown eyes. "I'm Chloe, this is my brother Kristoff. And this is the man who won't give us carrots."

"Out." He pointed to the door, Chloe opened her mouth but Kristoff dragged her out.

Anna looked at the pair and then back at the carrots. "How much?"

Five minutes later Anna flung rope, carrots, and a hook onto the back of the siblings slead. "I bought you carrots. I need a ride to the top of Ice Mountain. New sled is in the deal if you get me there and back alive."

The blondes looked at each other then back at Anna.

"Why do you need to go up there?" Kristoff asked.

"None of your concern." Anna snapped.

"Well if you want a ride we like to know why..."

"Do you not want the sled?" Anna asked, reaching for the carrots.

Kristoff took the carrots and nodded. "Fine. We'll give you a lift."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine princess. You have my brother interested with a new sled, now I'm stuck for the ride." She climbed in the back and put her feet up. "Let me know when you guys need anything. Like a ass saving."

Kristoff shrugged and helped Anna into the sled, offering a carrot to Sven before heading into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was silent while Chloe slept in the back. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"So. Why do you want to go up there again?" Kristoff asked.

"I never said why." Anna replied, not looking at him and instead watching the world zoom by.

"There has to be reason. People don't randomly go up there."

Anna turned to face him. "If you must know my sister is up there, in the middle of the storm."

"O really? And what is she doing way up there?"

"I don't know. But she needs to come down. So I'm bringing her down."

"What if she wants to be up there?" A voice came from the back, Chloe plopped down next to the pair. "I mean she ran up there right?"

Anna blinked and looked over at Chloe. "She was scared. Someone startled her so her powers came out."

Both of the siblings looked over at Anna. "Her powers?" Kristoff asked.

"Ice, snow. Winter. I don't know where they came from. She just has them and I think the people are scared of that." She sighed and looked out at the world.

"The Queen of the Enchanted Forest has magic, that's great." Chloe started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked, on the defensive. When Chloe kept laughing she looked at Kristoff.

"No clue, she's gone off her rocker." He elbowed her in an attempt to shut his sister up. He didn't want this to be any more awkward then it already was.

"Sorry." Chloe said after she caught her breath. "Either of you hear of Regina the 'Evil Queen'?" She had air quotes around Regina's name.

"Who?" Both said. "Right. You-" She looked at her brother. "Don't like hearing gossip." She turned to Anna. "And you have never heard of her thanks to your father."

"Why? Who is she?" Anna asked, curious.

"Just a woman your father despised. She had magic in her, and rumor around the time of your mother's marriage to your father was that Regina and Emma were having an affair." Chloe leaned back. "So when they got married Hook forced Emma to ban Regina, but rumor has it Regina was long gone." She looked over at Anna. "People said she'd come back for you and your sister after your parents died, but obviously she didn't."

"What?" Anna asked wide eyed. "My mother would never!"

"It's gossip Anna, stuff that people make up to entertain themselves." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "My sister is a fan."

"Correction brother. I am a fan of the lesbian gossip. And that right there is the biggest piece there is." Chloe smiled and Kristoff rolled his eyes again.

"So why did you tell me this?" Anna asked.

"Because what if Elsa isn't your sister? Regina was banned right around 9 months from when your sister was born. Your sister could be Regina's." Chloe shrugged while Kristoff shoved her.

"Shut up. That's all crazy people talk." He snapped.

"Fine. I'll shush." She crossed her arms and shushed.

Anna stared at the pair in silence, mind blown. "So Elsa-?"

"Anna I was kidding. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for your sisters magic, maybe Emma had some. I don't know. But I would be very surprised if Elsa was Regina's. Anyway, two women can't have a kid together."

Anna nodded, feeling better with the knowledge of the last part. Elsa was just different. That's all. Not Regina's daughter instead of her father's. Elsa just couldn't be like that. They were sisters.

The ride was silent for awhile, Chloe not wanting to get thrown off, Anna trying to convince herself that Elsa and her were still sisters, and Kristoff was guiding Sven. Chloe got in the back and looked around after about a hour.

"Guys. We have some company." Chloe reached for a frying pan.

"What?" Kristoff asked as the first wolf lunged for Chloe. She whacked him with a frying pan and he went down.

"Wolfs you idiot!" She threw Anna a pole. "Poke them in the eyes if the go for Sven, I got the back."

"But-" Anna asked, frozen in place.

"Move!" Kristoff grabbed the pole and poked a wolf. He handed it back to Anna while she stood guard.

The battering wore on as the wolfs tried to get a meal. "Get down and hang on." Kristoff ordered. Anna crouched down and clung to the seat while Chloe fought them off single handedly.

"Let me know!" Chloe shouted back at her brother.

There was a moment of silence before Kristoff shouted. "Now!" Both of them dropped to the floor while they jumped the cavern. When they landed Chloe got up and checked the supplies. "We're good."

Kristoff looked over Anna while Anna stared up at them wide eyed. "That was insane! Can we do that again?" She asked with a grin. "I'm fine." She looked at Kristoff. "Please?"

He laughed and nodded. "How about after we get summer back?"

"Deal!" She smiled gleefully and bounced as they kept started heading up the mountain to see the ice queen.

Chloe shook her head and laid down in the back. "Wake me when we get there."


	4. Chapter 4

Writers note: wow it's been 6 months... Sorry. Truly. But I'm coming back to this one due to I have more time and this had a tiny bit of a come back the other day. And this is much easier to pick up with than my other ones. This one is shorter mainly because I was trying to get back into the story. Next time it will be longer. Hopefully.

Anna looked up from the bottom of the mountain, the group had paused to eat some lunch that they had gathered. "I can't believe that she did that."

Kristoph and Chloe looked up. "What?" They looked over at each other, Chloe with a smirk. "Tell us your thoughts princess." Chloe took a bite from the berries they had found.

"Just, I don't know. Like my sister was my best friend for years, how could this have been hiding for all this time?" Anna flopped back into the snow.

"Didn't you say she was in her room for like 15 years or something?" Chloe asked,

"11." Anna sighed. "But still. She was my best friend."

"Well... Maybe she didn't want the world thinking she was a monster, or Reginas kid. Which I am still eh about that theory, looking at that." Chloe pointed up at the tip of the castle. "I'd say she has some magic."

"Chloe drop it." Kristoff looked over at her. "Elsa is clearly your sister and not the evil queens."

"Regina!" Chloe looked over at him. "Give the woman some respect, God Kristoph." She rolled her eyes.

Anna finished eating. "Alright, how long will it take to get to the top?"

"A day." Kristoph spoke, "if we hurry we can be back by sundown, you can talk to your sister and we can take you both back."

Anna nodded and got back on, Sveen was hooked up and they were on there way.

In a nearby tree sat a small bird, watching them as they took off towards Elsa. It tilted it's head and followed them for a few minutes, watching brother and sister bicker while the princess rolled her eyes. The bird took off once it knew for sure that they were coming for Elsa.

Elsa was trying to locate her mother, if she was alive Elsa should be able to find her eventually, right? She stood in her throne room and sent a ice bird down to check for a angry mob, Olaf sat in a corner and watched Elsa try to pull up a mirror to see her mother.

"Is she dead? Like where is she? I was told this would work! Like why?" She sent spikes at the wall, trying to calm herself. "Where is she? Dead? Alive? So deep in hiding that her own daughter can't find her?" She sat on the ground and Olaf sat down on her lap.

"I'm sorry Elsa." He looked up at her, nudging her hand.

"Nothing you can do. Mom just doesn't want to be found. Hook wanted her head after all." She stood. "Maybe I should go look for her..."

"With everyone looking for you?" Olaf walked beside her.

"I know, but she might be looking for me! And I'm way up here, where it's always snowy. I'm not like her."

"What did she do?"

"When she got out of jail, courtesy of Emma, she ran to a nearby town that had just been burnt to the ground. Within a hour she had made herself a home surrounded by vines, no one could get in. She would open up random sections to leave and come back with food. It worked well until they tried to burn it down." Elsa kept walking around. Pacing.

A bird swooped in and she waved her hand. "Three people are making there way up Elsa."

Elsa spun around, wide eyed. "Who?"

"Anna and two blondes. One male and one female."

Elsa turned and started to panic, she was up here for the safety of others, and her own safety. But the safety of others came first. She turned to Olaf. "You have to stop her, she can't come here. It's not safe. I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt her."

Olaf stared up at Elsa. "More doors?"

"More doors. She can't come here Olaf. Please. Go make sure she stays safe. The people need her." Elsa shut the door to her room and Olaf climbed down the stairs, ready to go find Anna. He didn't want Elsa to freak and make things worse, she had done that enough lately


End file.
